A Greenleaf & A Strife
by dsimpleton
Summary: The world of Middle Earth is on the verge of disappearing in the darkness and the keyblade masters are on a mission to save it. They join the fellowship of the ring on their quest to destroy the one ring and the dark lord, Sauron. Basically LOTR plot with twists and a impossible romance between a human & an elf (other than Arwen & Aragon). Legolas x OC. AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts, Final fantasy or Lord of the rings.

* * *

Chapter One: Middle Earth

(Riku's POV)

A couple of hours ago Master Yen Sid asked me to go on a very important mission...something about providing assistance and guidance for a world called Middle Earth. Supposedly it's on a verge of falling into the 'darkness'... I'm gonna guess that the heartless are wreaking havoc again. GREAT. As much as I love kicking heartless and nobodies' butts; it gets kinda old sometimes and I wish something more interesting could happen. Well that's the life of a keyblade master I guess...

"Riku! Will you watch where you're going! You're gonna get us killed!"

I sneered at the raven-haired girl beside me. "Relax, Ceres! I know how to drive a gummi-ship okay?! I used to drive the Odin with King Mickey all the time!"

"The Odin? With a mouse? Okay...that makes me feel so much better!" She replied as she rolled her eyes.

She was always such a sarcastic bitch. If she didn't have such a sharp mouth on her, she would be one hell of a gorgeous young woman.  
Ceres has a sweetheart-shaped face with natural pink-supple lips and deep-blue-eyes. She stands at about 5'2' and has a skinny but fit body...she probably weighs about 110 lbs. She sports a cropped-green-sleeveless-turtle-neck shirt that shows off her naval area and has baggy cargo pants. She doesn't wield a keyblade but she's a mastered swordsman and is very proficient with a gun as well. She's definitely a girl that no-one should piss off...not unless they want a major ass whooping. Sora had to learn that the hard way and he still has the bruises to prove it. I told him not to challenge her but of course, being the way he was...he did anyway and lost right on the spot. Ouch.

"You know, you should smile more." I said with a smirk. "You have a pretty smile."

Ceres glared at me. "Oh? And when did you ever see me smile?"

God. This woman was such an ice-queen. She needs to lighten up.  
"My bad for trying to be nice, Ceres! Master Yen Sid put me in charge of this mission whether you like it or not. I just really want us to get along while we're partnered up okay?!"

Ceres sighed and nodded her head. "Fine. But seriously...don't compliment me. Especially when you don't mean it."

"But I did mean it."

She tried to hide it but I saw her cheeks turn bright pink. I guess even ice-queens can fluster at the right kind of words. At least now I know what to say if I wanted her to shut her mouth. Haha.

"Riku, look! That must be Middle Earth!"

I cocked my head as I stared at it. This world looked much different from the other worlds I've been to before. It looked less cartoony and I could definitely sense a mysterious aura emitting from it. Now this is the mission I've been waiting for...and I really can't wait to see what this world has to offer. Whatever darkness that is trying to rule this world; it's gonna get its ass beat by me.

I pushed the land button on the gummi-ship and held on to the steering wheel. "Ceres, hold on to something! We're gonna land now!"

* * *

(Ceres' POV)

Ow. Leave it to Riku to pick a good landing spot...right in the middle of a dense forest. It's bad enough I landed right on my ass but I snapped a big twig in two. After this mission is over, I'm driving the gummi-ship from now on.  
I looked around to see if I could find Riku but to no avail. He wasn't up the trees or was he in the bushes. Where the hell could he be? I drew my sword from its sheath and walked quietly through the forest. I need to find him before the enemy does...who knows what kind of darkness could be lurking in this world.

_This is a sacred wood. You dare hold a weapon amongst us you vile human!_

It was the trees. Ever since I was a little girl, I could hear things around me speaking. Things that almost all humans couldn't hear or understand...mostly nature and even the planet itself. My mother told me it was only a gift that her and I had because of what we were...cetras. _  
_I lowered my weapon and gently touched one of the trees that spoke. It made a low grumble sound as I gently caressed its bark. These trees were under a lot of stress and pain from the growing darkness in this world...I have to speak back. Maybe they could provide me some information on what was going on in the world and if they have seen Riku.

"I'm sorry for frightening you all. I meant no harm...I'm just weary of the unfamiliar surroundings."

_How is it you can understand us? You do not emit an aura of a she-elf nor a maiar ...what exactly are you?_

"I am a human but not completely; I have cetra blood running in my veins... "_  
_

_Our prayers been answered! You have kept us waiting for thousands of years, young cetra! King Thranduil will be most pleased that you have arrived! Quickly, young cetra, we will lead you to his domain!_

"Wait a minute...what?! You've been waiting for me? And whose King Thranduil?"

I was so confused. I didn't know what the hell these trees were talking about...Master Yen Sid never said anything in particular about this world other than it needed help with its darkness. Now these trees have been telling me that they've been waiting for me for thousands of years?! What the hell?! I'm only 18 years old...how in the hell could they have been waiting for me?!_  
_

I heard a rustle in the trees and I quickly threw a kunai at the place where I heard the noise. A young man with long blonde hair came from behind the tree and pointed his bow and arrow at me. I noticed that my kunai had missed him and hit his bag of arrows instead. Dammit...I never missed.

"Your aim is poor." He said with a smug.

I sneered at him. "Oh trust me, sugar, I'm not gonna miss again." I threw another one but he dodged it with ease. "Okay, you're pissing me off! You just made me miss twice! And I never miss!" I threw three more and like the other two he dodged them.

He shot an arrow at me but I took my sword and used it as a shield to block the arrow. "You're quite exceptional with a sword, my lady, I have never seen anyone do that before." He threw his bow to the side and drew his sword from his sheath. "Care to duel me?"

"You're gonna regret ever challenging me, blondie!"

As we were about to clash swords, Riku blocked our attack with his keyblade. I glared at him while blondie looked at him with suprise.  
That asshole...he just had to interrupt when I was about to teach blondie over here a lesson.

"Ceres, that's enough! He's not the one you should be fighting!" Riku said as he stood in front of blondie. "I'm sorry about her behavior...she's the companion I was looking for. I told you to approach her with caution since she's a tad bit violent."

That moron. How dare he stand there and talk crap about me to that blonde jerk! Why I outta-

Blondie smiled and lowered his weapon. "She's quite the warrior. I am impressed." He grabbed the bow he tossed aside eariler and gestured us to follow him. "We mustn't linger here any longer. The Greenwood isn't as safe as it used to be...I will take you to my realm. We can talk there."

"Wait! The trees told me that there's this king that ruled these woods...can you lead us to him?"

Riku looked at me with confusion. "The trees? Since when do you talk to trees? And what king?"

"King Thranduil. He's the Elven-king of the Woodland realm...that's actually where I was going to lead you." Blondie said with a smirk.

* * *

(Riku's POV)

It's been about an hour walking around these creepy woods and frankly, I want to just reach Thranduil's kingdom already. it was bad enough that we had to encounter the infamous talking spiders that were the size of cars but we even bumped into a talking birch tree that could actually move around. This world definitely pushed Wonderland aside as the most strangest place ever.  
I looked over to Ceres who was staring at our elf guide with the most hateful gleam in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking next to her.

"I don't like him. He underestimates my abilities!"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?! He practically saved you from those spiders..."

"I could've easily handled them myself! I don't need him or you treating me like I'm some kind of damsel in distress!"

"You sound more like an annoying little mortal girl rather than a damsel in distress." A feminine voice called out.

A female elf with long-brunette hair walk towards us. "My lord, why are you walking amongst the wood with these mortals?! It's much too dangerous to be wandering outside the kingdom without proper bodyguards...especially mortals such as these children!" She said, grabbing the blonde elf by his arms and dragging him towards a small clearing. "Orcs have already tried to raid us during your absence and his highness has sent numerouos scouts to search for you!"

"Excuse me, but we have to see King Thranduil and we need blondie over there to lead him to us!" Ceres sounded pissed. "So if you don't mind...let him go."

The blonde elf gulped. "Tauriel, she speaks the truth-" He was cut short as Tauriel pushed him aside and walked over to Ceres and got into her face.

"You have a lot of nerve to speak about the Prince of the Woodland realm like that...not to mention the rudeness in your tone when speaking to me. I'm the captain of his highness' guards and I demand respect! Especially from a filthy mortal child like yourself!"

Ceres shoved her and if the blonde elf and me haven't stepped in...it would've gotten into a horrible cat fight between these two women. We stepped aside while he explained things to Tauriel and I couldn't help but laugh at the her mortified face when she found out that Ceres was part Cetra. She nodded her head and lead all of us to a huge gate that was the entrance to Thranduil's kingdom. There were no elf soldiers in sight so I was a little skeptical to how we were gonna get through but suddenly it opened by itself...as if it had a mind of its own.

"Welcome to the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood...And I'm Legolas, King Thranduil's son and heir."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** To those wondering why I wrote this story...well because I wanted to write something with a crossover to LOTR. I'm so excited about the Hobbit coming out in theatres! Hopefully I get to see the handsome Orlando Bloom reprising his role as Legolas, who is my favorite character! AHH! I'm also curious to how Peter Jackson will portray Mirkwood. Teehee.  
Oh and yes, I created Ceres to be the daughter of Aerith. Who her father is...you'll have to find out later ;) and I know I kinda made her into this bitch character but trust me you'll find out soon why she acts like that.  
Any more questions? Please ask away :) I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
